Czasoprzestrzeń
by Leto Mireille
Summary: Dynamika relacji Penny i Sheldona pchała ten serial do przodu przez 4 sezony. Bo żeby pomiędzy dwojgiem ludzi zaistniało głębokie, trwałe uczucie, potrzeba czasu, odpowiedniej przestrzeni i wystarczająco silnych oddziaływań, niekoniecznie fizycznych. Prawie romans o zabarwieniu metafizycznym.
1. Chapter 1

Notatka odautorska: Inspirowane serialami dokumentalnymi z udziałem prof. Briana Coxa. Ostatni kontakt z fizyką miałam jakieś 10 lat temu, więc za nieścisłości przepraszam. Do słuchania w tle polecam album Carbon Based Lifeforms - "World of Sleepers"

* * *

Abiogeneza

Za oknem sypialni znów ktoś urządził dyskotekę świateł. Pierwszą noc usprawiedliwiła autami parkującymi i ruszającymi spod jej bloku. Po drugiej nocy zwaliła winę na sąsiadów. Przyjaciele jej chłopaka ustatkowali się nieco w ciągu ostatnich lat, jednak w dalszym ciągu stać ich było na geekowskie szaleństwa. Mogli ustawić na dachu rzutnik i grać w szachy 3D zielonymi pionkami utworzonymi z laserowych promieni. Albo Howard testował nowego drona zaglądającego ludziom do mieszkań.

Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl i zerwała się z łóżka by szczelnie zaciągnąć zasłony.

Na trzecią noc Penny zaprosiła Leonarda. Fajerwerków nie było. Tych za oknem również. Poczuła się prawie zawiedziona.

Za to czwartej nocy…

\- Obudź się.

Penny przeciągnęła się i przewróciła na drugi bok. Pewnie coś się jej wydawało. Może jakiś zaczątek snu pozostawił po sobie zamglone wrażenie.

\- Obudź się.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy. To już nie żarty. Na moment wstrzymała oddech kalkulując, ile sekund jej zajmie dobiegnięcie do komody w salonie, na której zostawiła kij bejsbolowy.

\- Jeżeli N… - coś wyszeptało jej do ucha - … równa się R… pomnożyć przez fp… pomnożyć przez ne… pomnożyć przez fl… pomnożyć przez fi… pomnożyć przez fc… pomnożyć przez L…

Światła za oknem pulsowały łagodnie. Po jaśniejszym rozbłysku dziwny głos ucichł.

Penny zapaliła nocną lampę, przeszukała sypialnię na obecność ukrytych głośników, przyniosła kij bejsbolowy i przezornie schowała go pod łóżkiem tak, by był w zasięgu ręki. Na wszelki wypadek odłączyła laptopa z gniazdka i dodatkowo wybrała baterię.

Uspokojona ponownie położyła się spać.

\- Obudź się.

Szept nie pochodził z żadnego konkretnego kierunku.

\- Obudź się.

Ciężko byłoby określić, czy głos dukający pojedyncze litery należy do kobiety czy do mężczyzny. Gdyby wypiła wieczorem więcej wina lub wróciła z pracy bardziej zmęczona, pewnie nie usłyszałaby go w ogóle i w spokoju przespała całą noc.

\- Jeżeli N… równa się R… pomnożyć przez fp… pomnożyć przez ne… pomnożyć przez fl… pomnożyć przez fi… pomnożyć przez fc… pomnożyć przez L…

Wygląda na to, że aby nie zwariować, powinna częściej spotykać się z Leonardem.

Licząc na to, że zmiana otoczenia wpłynie pozytywnie na jakość nocnego odpoczynku, Penny postanowiła na kolejny wieczór się wprosić do sąsiadów. Tak się złożyło, że Wolowitzowie mieli inne plany. Nowy eksperyment Amy wszedł w decydującą fazę i od kilku dni żyła w laboratorium. Wobec powyższych okoliczności w mieszkaniu sąsiadów zastała jedynie Raja, Leonarda i oczywiście Sheldona. Pograli trochę w stare gry konsolowe, zjedli kolację, a potem Leonard i Raj zaczęli opowiadać sobie dowcipy z motywem „Twoja stara…". Po klingońsku. Oczywiście Sheldon musiał krytykować ich wymowę i gramatykę.

Penny wsłuchała się w szybki oddech swojego chłopaka. Znów bez fajerwerków, ale przynajmniej on był tej nocy szczęśliwy. Podciągnęła kołdrę pod brodę i popatrzyła w ledwie widoczny w półmroku sufit. Miała minutę zanim Leonard zaśnie.

\- Leonardzie… - zawahała się – Co to znaczy, kiedy N równa się R?...

\- Co?...

Dźwięk, który wydobył się z gardła jej chłopaka mógł brzmieć jak prośba o powtórzenie.

\- Jeżeli N równa się R razy fp… - zaczęła jeszcze raz.

\- Znowu coś podpatrzyłaś na tablicach Sheldona? – wymruczał Leonard – Nie zaprzątaj swojej pięknej główki jakimiś głupstwami… Gdyby konstruował broń masowej zagłady, rozpoznałbym…

Objął ją ramieniem i na ślepo ucałował w skroń.

Penny wyślizgnęła się z jego objęć. Wymacała swoją bieliznę i bluzkę.

Leonard poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Idę tylko do łazienki, kochanie. Śpij.

W salonie wciąż tliło się jedno światełko. Sheldon siedział wyprostowany przy biurku na optymalnie ustawionym krześle a jego palce niemal bezszelestnie śmigały po klawiaturze laptopa.

\- Skarbie, od kiedy to zarywasz nocki? – zagadnęła go wesoło.

Nie zareagował, ale zaczął jakby intensywniej uderzać w klawisze.

\- Co robisz? – podeszła bliżej i z ciekawości zajrzała mu przez ramię.

Monitor wypełniały rzędy cyfr i dziwnych znaków przedzielone akapitami wyjaśnień tak skomplikowanych, że wyglądały jak napisane w obcym języku. Naukowcy, a w szczególności jej szaleni fizycy, zamieszkiwali inny świat, oparty na innych wartościach. Nic dziwnego, że stworzyli i własne słownictwo opisujące go.

Penny była zaledwie gościem z głębokiej prowincji stojącym w pałacowym przedpokoju z oczami jak spodki i szeroko rozdziawioną buzią czasem zachwycona, częściej nie rozumiejąca majestatu wszechświata.

Sheldon rzucił jej z ukosa krytyczne spojrzenie trwające ułamek sekundy.

\- Twoja skłonność do zaspokajania cielesnych żądz zaburza mój rytm dobowy.

\- Och, przecież daliśmy ci przepisowe 12-godzinne ostrzeżenie – przypomniała mu.

\- A mimo to nie zdążyłem się ewakuować – westchnął.

Penny wyczuła, że nastrój jej przyjaciela dzięki tej wymianie zdań poprawił się. Przynajmniej przestał poświęcać całą uwagę laptopowi.

Teraz byłaby dobra okazja by go zapytać. Wiedziała, że nie zwariowała. Wciąż uważała się za najbardziej normalną z całej grupy. Sheldon nie powiedziałby jej, że ma przywidzenia albo, że coś jej się tylko przyśniło. Co prawda od początku uważał ją za idiotkę, ale tylko dlatego, że w jego oczach wszyscy ludzie, oprócz niego, byli idiotami.

\- Wiesz…

\- Wiem wszystko, co jest najważniejsze – wtrącił się mechanicznie.

Penny przewróciła oczami.

\- Ostatnio przydarzyło mi się coś dziwnego – nie chciała wdawać się w szczegóły – Pewnie pomyślisz, że wariatka ze mnie.

Zaśmiała się nerwowo i przeczesała ręką włosy. Na pewno tak wyglądała o tej porze.

Sheldon zaprzestał pisania. Odwrócił się w jej kierunku i ułożył dłonie na kolanach niczym grzeczny chłopczyk z katolickiej szkoły.

\- Penny – popatrzył jej prosto w oczy – Jesteś najbardziej rozsądną i najmocniej stąpającą po ziemi osobą, jaką znam.

\- Okay – powiedziała powoli – W porządku…

Tak rzadko słyszała z jego ust komplementy, szczególnie pod swoim adresem, że nie wiedziała, jak je odbierać.

Podeszła do jednej ze stojących w roku salonu białych tablic i chwyciła flamaster. Za jej plecami rozległ się ostrzegawczy syk przyszłego noblisty.

\- Spokojnie. Niczego nie wytrę i nie narysuję uśmiechniętych buziek – zapewniła.

Znalazła kawałek pustego miejsca i zaczęła pisać. Coś, co nie pozwalało jej poprzedniej nocy zasnąć, powtarzało dziwną formułę tyle razy, że ostatni debil by zapamiętał.

Wyczuła, że Sheldon przemieścił się w jej kierunku. Stanęła z boku, by mógł lepiej widzieć jej skromne zapiski.

\- Co to znaczy? Jeżeli N równa się R* razy fp razy ne razy fl razy fi razy fc razy L, to…?

\- …to znaczy, że nie jesteś sama – dokończył z powagą.


	2. Chapter 2

Stożek światła

* * *

Nie dojechali do Vegas.

Samochód Leonarda zepsuł się w połowie drogi. Oczywiście fizyk pracujący na jednej z najlepszych amerykańskich uczelni, zdobywca wielu naukowych wyróżnień, znający się na prawach rządzących światem nie umiał nawet określić, co się zepsuło. Kiedy zaczął padać deszcz i przemoknięta Penny zażartowała, że to chyba nie jest ich dzień, jej prawie-mąż zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Najpierw próbował złapać stopa, aby koniecznie jeszcze tej nocy dotrzeć do Las Vegas. Nikt nie okazał miłosierdzia konusowi w okularach intensywnie machającemu ręką zza zepsutego auta. Leonard zaczął się denerwować. Wróciwszy do samochodu zziębnięty i nieszczęśliwy przeczesał podręczną torbę, z której ostatecznie wysupłał inhalator. Zaciągnął się kilka razy lekiem i wypalił, że podczas ekspedycji na statku wdał się w romans.

Oczywiście to nic takiego, tylko małe mizianko dwa czy trzy razy. Bo było zimno. Bo czasem się nudził. Bo Mandy jako jedyna nie wyglądała po kilku dniach na Morzu Północnym jak zarośnięty rybak z 20-letnim stażem w poławianiu dorsza.

Znajomość z Penny sprawiła, że Leonard nagle stał się psem na baby. Mandy nie była ani pierwsza ani ostatnia na liście jego podbojów. Ciekawe, ile jeszcze takich niespodzianek ukrywał i kiedy zacznie go ponownie gryźć sumienie.

Kłótnia, jak większość kluczowych momentów w ich życiu, wybuchła dopiero na klatce schodowej. Były krzyki, wyzwiska i łzy, a na koniec trzaskanie drzwiami. Już raz coś podobnego przerabiała. Gdyby usunąć całą otoczkę dobrego wychowania, wyższego wykształcenia i nieco dziecinnych zainteresowań, to Leonard okazałby sie takim samym prymitywem jak Kurt.

Nie podobało mu się, kiedy dla żartu zasugerowała, że kiedyś, przynajmniej okazjonalnie chciałaby wrócić do aktorstwa. Wiele razy podkreślał, że po zmianie profesji zarabiała więcej niż on, jakby to była jej wina. Zepsuty przez własną matkę jednocześnie podziwiał i obawiał się kobiet sukcesu. Może właśnie dlatego wybrał na swoją drugą połówkę blondwłosą kelnereczkę z Nebraski.

Penny potrzebowała czasu dla siebie, żeby uspokoić skołatane nieudaną podróżą nerwy. Zezowała na w połowie pustą butelkę kalifornijskiego wina, którą Amy i Bernadette zostawiły w lodówce po ostatniej babskiej imprezie. Kieliszek, dwa albo trzy – wierni towarzysze w jej podróży przez życie. Mogła na nich liczyć będąc zarówno biedną kelnerką jak też ambitną bizneswoman.

Puk, puk, puk.

\- Penny!

Puk, puk, puk.

\- Penny!

Puk, puk, puk.

\- Penny!

Odczekała, aż jej emocjonalnie ograniczony sąsiad zakończy rytuał dobijania się do drzwi zanim je otworzyła.

\- O co chodzi? – warknęła na niego.

Sheldon miał minę, jakby chciał ją o coś zapytać, ale w ułamku sekundy zmienił zdanie. W wytrzeszczonych, niebieskich ślepiach przemknął cień emocji, którą odczytała jako zatroskanie.

\- Widzę, że wybrałem zły moment.

\- Co ty nie powiesz.

\- Czy potrzebujesz czegoś ciepłego do picia?

Jej genialny sąsiad nigdy nie umiał poruszać się w labiryncie ludzkich uczuć. Na szczęście dzięki wychowawczemu uporowi matki i babki wyniósł z domu kilka pożytecznych odruchów.

\- Chyba potrzebuję – przyznała cicho.

\- Weź prysznic a ja zrobię herbatę.

Piętnaście minut później w ulubionym szlafroku z kubkiem rumiankowej herbatki ogrzewającym dłonie odmóżdżała się przy którymś odcinku serii „Star Trek: Następne Pokolenie".

\- Weasley Crusher? – uniosła w górę brwi, gdy postać grana przez Wila Wheatona przemknęła przez ekran.

Sheldon przewrócił oczyma.

\- Pojawia się właściwie tylko w tej scenie. Główny wątek w tym epizodzie skupia się na dylematach, wobec których staje kapitan Picard – wyjaśnił jej ze swojego miejsca.

\- Aha.

Wreszcie opuściło ją nieznośne napięcie obecne od momentu, kiedy Leonard wyjawił jej swój mały sekret. Mogła spojrzeć na całe zdarzenie bez palącego gniewu. Może po prostu faceci tak mają. Może to ona szukała niemożliwego.

\- Penny, Leonard wpadł do naszego mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami. Nie powiedział ani słowa i od razu zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Coś pokrzyżowało wasze plany na dzisiejszy wieczór?

Roześmiała się gorzko.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Chodzi o datę ślubu?

Odstawiła pusty kubek na stolik i pochyliła się w kierunku przyjaciela. Różne, niekoniecznie pozytywne myśli kłębiły się jej teraz w głowie, ale jednego była absolutnie pewna.

\- Żadnego ślubu nie będzie.

Sheldon uciekł wzrokiem w bok. W telewizorze kapitan Picard wylądował wraz z kilkoma członkami załogi Enterprise na pustkowiu.

\- Rozumiem. Leonard musi być bardzo zawiedziony, że nie doczekacie się pięknego i mądrego potomstwa.

\- Znalazł sobie świetny moment, by przypomnieć o romansie z Mandy – Penny prawie wypluła imię nieznanej kobiety – Akurat, kiedy już zdecydowaliśmy. Jechaliśmy do Vegas… - wtuliła się mocniej w poły szlafroka – Przepraszam, że nawet wam o tym nie powiedzieliśmy. Wygląda na to, że cały świat sprzysiągł się dzisiaj przeciwko mnie.

Sheldon potrząsnął głową. Musiał przez moment szukać wystarczająco prostych słów, by mogła za nim nadążyć.

\- To absurd. Twoje życie jest jak stożek światła.

Wyczarował ołówek i sięgnął po leżący między nimi na stoliku notes w różowe kotki. Narysował dwie osie a na nich dwie przecinające się linie.

\- Dziś znalazłaś się w punkcie zero. Cała twoja przeszłość, twoje doświadczenie, podjęte kiedyś decyzje sprawiły, że jesteś właśnie w tym miejscu i czasie.

Pocieniował rysunek, który dzięki temu zaczął przypominać dwa trójkąty stykające się czubkami.

\- Z tego miejsca rozciąga się też widok na całą twoją przyszłość – wskazał na górną część rysunku – To, co znajduje się na jego brzegu, porusza się z prędkością światła. To, co znajduje się wewnątrz, porusza się wolniej. Choć chrześcijańska koncepcja duszy jest bzdurna, na potrzeby mojego wyjaśnienia możemy przyjąć, że na stożek światła składa się to, co pokazujesz innym, jak też to, co stanowi twój wewnętrzny świat: myśli, uczucia, przekonania. Procesy wewnętrzne zachodzą dużo wolniej niż to, co widzimy na pierwszy rzut oka.

Obok połączonych trójkątów nabazgrał kilka znaczków i liter.

\- Na całą resztę obiektywnie nie masz wpływu.

To stwierdzenie nie działało na nią budująco.

\- Ale z drugiej strony ta cała reszta nie ma wpływu na ciebie.

Czyżby Sheldon w swój pokrętny, teoretyczno-fizyczny sposób próbował przekazać, by nie przejmowała się tak bardzo tym, co myślą o niej inni?

Cóż, lepiej mieć za sobą nieudaną podróż przedślubną niż nieudane małżeństwo.


	3. Chapter 3

Markery somatyczne

* * *

Amy zaczęła drugą lampkę wina. Niepocieszona zwinęła się w kłębek i przykleiła do Penny. Wszelkie próby wyswobodzenia spod ciężaru neurobiolożki kończyły się niepowodzeniem.

\- Ile można czekać? No ile?... – pociągnęła nosem.

\- Święty straciłby cierpliwość, a co dopiero poważny naukowiec – zgodziła się z koleżanką Bernadette.

Zawsze, kiedy któraś z nich przeżywała problemy egzystencjalne, dziwnym trafem lądowały w saloniku Penny dzieląc butelkę alkoholu na trzy i narzekając na facetów.

\- Starałam się, jak umiałam. Przez tyle czasu nawet kamień wykształciłby pożądane markery somatyczne!

Amy zaczęła bełkotać coś o sterowaniu uczuciami i procesach decyzyjnych w odniesieniu do niereformowalnego, pozbawionego uczuć, bądź też genitaliów, fizyka.

Penny postanowiła dyplomatycznie milczeć, nawet kiedy Bernadette rzuciła hasło, że faceta to trzeba sobie wychować.

\- Czasem oczywiście zdarzają się błędy – mała blondyneczka poprawiła się szybko.

Przybrała przepraszającą minę.

\- W twoim przypadku, Penny, niestety wyszło odwrotnie. Pewnie to dlatego, że Leonard był wychowywany przez Beverly Hofstadter. Psychologię ma w małym palcu.

Penny coraz mniej się podobał babski wieczór.

Nagle Amy w przypływie natchnienia poderwała się z sofy, uwolniwszy tym samym z wężowego uścisku najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Uniosła w górę kieliszek.

\- Facetom, którzy uważają, że wiedzą lepiej, mówimy dzisiaj stanowcze nie!

Dopiła wino i z impetem rzuciła kieliszkiem w podłogę.

To był jeden z tych momentów w życiu Penny, kiedy poważnie zastanawiała się nad zmianą kręgu osób, w którym się obracała.

XXX

Popołudniowy wiatr szarpał sukienką. Żałowała, że zamiast praktycznych spodni wybrała taki zwiewny ciuch, kiedy w powietrzu czuć było zbliżającą się burzę.

Niebo nad budynkami CalTech przybrało żółtawą barwę, a naładowane elektrycznością chmury wyglądały, jakby spomiędzy nich miało zaraz rozbłysnąć światło wskazujące drogę do międzygwiezdnego portalu.

Nie miałaby takich skojarzeń, gdyby jej sąsiedzi zajmowali się w sobotnie poranki majsterkowaniem, piciem piwa albo odsypianiem kaca po piątkowych imprezach.

Zignorowała zdębiałe spojrzenia kilku bladych studentów, którzy przepuścili ją w drzwiach. Seksowne blondynki w sukienkach z głębokim dekoltem pewnie częściej widywali w grach wideo niż podczas wykładów.

Nie bywała tu często, ale znała drogę do gabinetów profesorów wystarczająco dobrze, by nikogo nie pytając szybko dotrzeć do celu.

Sheldon został dłużej w pracy. Ostatnio jakiś wyjątkowo ciekawy aspekt teorii, nad którą pracował, pochłaniał całą jego uwagę. Może to i lepiej, przynajmniej nie miał czasu, by roztrząsać decyzję Amy o zakończeniu ich związku. Podobno nie chciał też słuchać narzekań Leonarda na temat jego problemów sercowych i obaj naukowcy obrazili się na siebie do tego stopnia, że Sheldon został bez osobistego kierowcy. Od tygodnia jeździł do pracy z Rajem, ale dzisiaj ich znajomy astrofizyk miał inne plany i Sheldon musiał radzić sobie sam.

Miała dobry humor i dlatego coś podkusiło ją, by zatrzymać się na moment przed drzwiami z wygrawerowanym na metalowej plakietce nazwiskiem przyjaciela.

Puk, puk, puk.

\- Krakersiku!

Puk, puk, puk.

\- Krakersiku!

Puk, puk…

Drzwi otworzyły się ukazując podirytowaną minę Sheldona.

\- Tylko babcia może mnie tak nazywać…

\- …Bo jesteś tak słodki, że można cię schrupać. Tak, wiem.

Penny uśmiechnęła się promiennie i splotła ręce za plecami.

\- Jak tam, skarbie? Gotowy? – zapytała dla formalności.

Sheldon zawsze był przygotowany. Zerknęła na pedantycznie czyste wnętrze gabinetu. Jedynym przedmiotem burzącym równowagę na uporządkowanym biurku była męska torba na ramię.

\- Przyjechałaś na czas – oświadczył.

W jego tonie dało się wyczuć nutę zaskoczenia, kompletnie niesłyszalną dla większości ludzi.

\- Tak, jak obiecałam – odparła dumnie Penny.

\- Nigdy nie należałaś do najbardziej punktualnych osób.

Sheldon wziął torbę i zamknął gabinet. Opuścili budynek przekomarzając się.

\- Ale zawsze jestem tam, gdzie trzeba i kiedy trzeba.

Sama dziwiła się, jak lekko się czuła bez przygniatającej miłości Leonarda. Dobry nastrój nie opuszczał jej od tamtej nieudanej podróży do Vegas.

\- Z tym faktem nie mogę się kłócić.

Byli już na dworze, niedaleko miejsca, gdzie postawiła samochód. Parking od chodnika dzieliło kilka niskich stopni. Penny zatrzymała się na pierwszym z nich i na chwilę zakryła dłonią rozdziawioną buzię. Nad nimi wirowały gęste, żółte chmury, które przywędrowały znad Pacyfiku, ale wiatr na trochę ucichł, jakby też zaskoczony słowami Sheldona.

\- O mój Boże – Penny powoli wydukała każdą sylabę – Sheldon Lee Cooper przyznał mi rację.

Odwrócił się i popatrzył na nią z mieszanką politowania i humoru.

\- Doprawdy, nie wiem, skąd u ciebie to nagłe podekscytowanie. Nie po raz pierwszy przyznaję, że w relacjach międzyludzkich twoja wiedza i doświadczenie życiowe znacznie przekraczają moje osiągnięcia.

Penny pisnęła. Rozłożyła ramiona, by z radości objąć najlepszego przyjaciela.

Sheldon odruchowo zrobił pół kroku w tył i potknął się. Wylądował na czterech literach w stanie nieuszkodzonym. Gorzej wyglądała jego torba. Musiała mu się zsunąć z ramienia i zawartość wysypała się na ziemię.

Penny wahała się, czy przepraszać, czy się roześmiać.

\- To moja wina – wyciągnęła rękę i pomogła mu wstać.

\- Absurd! – Sheldon zaczął zbierać papiery i inne drobiazgi, zanim ponownie zrywający się wiatr rozproszyłby je po całej Pasadenie.

Penny chciała mu pomóc. Zgarnęła kilka kartek. Nagle jej uwagę przykuło charakterystyczne, czarne pudełeczko. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, kiedy jej najlepszy przyjaciel podniósł ten przedmiot.

\- Chciałeś dać go Amy? – zapytała cicho.

Skinął głową i bez słowa wepchnął przygniecione dokumenty z powrotem do torby.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Dlaczego? W każdym, nawet najbardziej przewidywalnym procesie może dojść do anormalnych reakcji, które dadzą efekt końcowy krańcowo różny od początkowych założeń.

\- Chciałam, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

Jako człowiek, nie jako robot czerpiący radość jedynie z pracy i nowych odcinków „Doctor Who" – dodała w myślach. Spuściła wzrok nie chcąc, by widział jej smutek.

Sheldon rozważał coś przez chwilę. Wreszcie zebrał się w sobie, wziął głęboki wdech, otworzył pudełeczko i podsunął je Penny.

\- Co…

Jej oczy musiały przypominać wielkością ślepia kosmitów z filmu Spielberga.

\- Penny, byłbym zaszczycony, gdybyś zechciała przyjąć ten pierścionek. Jest w mojej rodzinie od trzech pokoleń. Dziadek dał go babci oświadczając się.

Chciała zapytać, kiedy będzie „Bazinga", ale jej przyjaciel mówił całkowicie poważnie.

\- Sheldon… - wyszeptała dotykając jego ręki wciąż trzymającej otwarte pudełko – Powinieneś dać to komuś, kto…

\- W ostatnich dniach rozmawiałem o tym z dziadkiem. Pomógł mi uzmysłowić wiele kwestii. Tak doszedłem do wniosku, że powinienem dać ten pierścionek najważniejszej kobiecie w moim życiu.

Jej przyjaciel wierzył w każde wypowiadane słowo. Może i ona powinna.

Skinęła głową. Czuła, że oczy jej wilgotnieją.

\- Penny, nie płacz. Nie umiem pocieszać płaczących kobiet – powiedział szybko.

\- Jak nie chcesz, żebym płakała, to musisz mnie przytulić.

Chwilę później znalazła się w objęciach chudego fizyka, a jej dłoń ozdobił antyczny pierścionek.

Dopiero w samochodzie w drodze do domu przypomniała, że dziadek Sheldona nie żyje od 30 lat.


End file.
